


Lip Service

by loveless_loves_beloved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Some mental scarring for Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has an obsession with Stiles' lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> *Here's another quickie! This will be my first multi-chapter story!  
> *Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!  
> *I dedicate this to my twin!

Derek watched Stiles nibble his lower lip, oblivious to how damn sexy it was to see that plush flesh captured by a set of perfect white teeth or the flash of pink tongue was when it swiped across in nervousness. Stiles leaned on his desk, typing lightning fast on the battered keys, eyes scanning the material as quickly as he could bring the articles up. He hummed something-- lost in thought, mind traveling on warp speed like he had taken too much Adderall. 

Stiles sighed, pouting at screen and Derek's gaze was once again drawn to those lovely lips. Stiles sucked at the plump bottom lip, nibbling on the swollen skin before releasing the tortured appendage with a soft pop. Derek watched Stiles lift the pen to his mouth and chewed on the cap before pushing it further into his mouth, sucking softly at the plastic. Derek was panting now, this foreplay had started hours ago and he was fixing to burst. His cock throbbed and his wolf demanded to take their mate, research done or not. Derek's quick glance to Stiles' eyes told him he wasn't doing this on purpose to torture him but watching him suck on the pen was just too much for his already frazzled control. 

Derek cursed Scott. This was his fault. His mate's inattentiveness was all Scott's fault. Stiles would do anything for Scott, all the young werewolf had to do was call and Stiles jumped threw flaming hoops to help him. They should be in the middle of some frantic-near-full-moon-mating not Scott-is-having-a-crisis-so-all-of-my-attention-immediately-goes-to-him time. Derek growled, deep and irritated, Stiles didn't even blink. Derek glared at the laptop, praying for its demise in the worst ways possible until Stiles surprised him by shutting down his browser and closing the lid with a soft snap. He tossed the pen away and massaged his thumbs to his temples and sighed. 

The alpha was careful when pulling his pliant mate into his arms, the younger man came willingly and he sank into his chest without speaking. Derek lost track of how long he cradled his mate and carded his hand through the recently grown-out chocolate brown hair. Stiles shifted, walking forward, causing Derek to move back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down slowly. Stiles sank to the carpeted floor to rest on his knees, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s thigh. The alpha felt his breath whoosh from his chest as he watched Stiles lick his lips. 

“Done with research?” He asked softly. 

“I’m done for the night. Scott can do his own research if he bitches.” Stiles mumbled against his thigh. 

“Bedtime?” the alpha prayed Stiles didn’t want to sleep because he was certain he wouldn’t last the night. 

Light brown eyes lifted to meet his and he swallowed at the look of hunger behind them. Instead of answering, Stiles sat back on his haunches and tugged Derek by his thighs. Stiles crawled into the V of his stretch muscles and wrapped his arms around his waist. Derek just shook his head at the younger man’s antics until he felt slender fingers nimbly run down his thighs, from the outside to the inside, running back upward to cup the heavy, straining erection and pulsing sack. 

“Stand up and let me pull these down.” Stiles whispered as he yanked on the tight denim. 

Derek found himself standing, pulling the button free and gripping the zipper tongue and sliding it downwards. The noise was loud in the silent room and Derek could only watch as Stiles took over, greedy fingers pulling the fitted material from his waist, down his hips, past the tight stretch of his thick thighs before he kicked them off. He looked down and watched as Stiles licked his lips, eyes on his cock. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away before sitting back onto the bed. 

Those lips, pink and plump wrapped around his cock and Derek whited out. His mind buzzed and his body tensed. Stiles wrapped one hand at the base of his dick before swallowing him until he met his fingers. He pulled off slower than what should have been legal. The tight drag of his lips made the werewolf ache to stand and thrust his cock forcefully into the younger boys warm mouth. He resisted and allowed his mate to keep control, laying a hand on the nape of his neck and shifting his hips slightly. 

Instead Derek felt a hand cup his balls, tugging at the flesh as he wrapped his lips around more of his girth. He sucked, cheeks hallowing out before sliding down and swallowing. Derek was torn between taking control and letting Stiles continue using that wondrous mouth over him. Stiles pulled back and Derek planned on pouncing when the younger boy slurped around the cockhead, flicking his tongue under the sensitive head before pressing along the main vein, adding just the right amount of teeth to leave the alpha breathless and immobile. 

Stiles’ cell phone lit up half a second before it started screeching, Stiles made no move to answer it but the noise wouldn’t shut up and Derek reached a long arm across the bed and pulled the loud device with Scott’s picture flashing on the main screen. With a large grin he thumbed the button and pressed it to his ear all the while pressing his free hand to Stiles’ head and pushing him down the length of his cock. 

“What?” he growled out, eyes rolling back into his head when Stiles used his clever little tongue while sucking harder around him. 

“Where’s Stiles? I need to ask him something.” Scott huffed, obviously irritated.

“He’s busy, try back later. Much later.” He grunted into the phone.

Stiles gave a particularly loud suck and the sound traveled and Scott grew deathly silent. Derek could hear his beta’s heart start racing. His brain must have been working double time on this one. He sputtered something. Derek chuckled to himself enjoying the pained sounds coming from the younger and now emotionally scarred teen. 

“Wha-!? Why would you?! Ugh!” Scott sounded like he wanted to crawl into a hole and use copious amounts of brain bleach. 

Instead of replying Derek just ended the call and tossed the cell across the bed and smirked with glee. His focus returning to his younger mate and all the tingly toe-curling pleasure, he widened his thighs and tightened his grip on the nape of Stiles’ neck. Stiles took him further into his throat until his dick touched the back of his throat; he swallowed, pulling back slowly until he allowed Derek to pull him back down his cock. He allowed Derek to take control of the pace and the alpha became relentless, speeding towards his orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck,” his eyes flickered red before rolling back into his head, his mouth hung open, long neck stretched as his body tightened and vibrated.   
Stiles tightened the hand gripping his balls and swallow once more around him and that was all it took. Derek’s vision went white and he shuddered, a loud growl echoing from the base of his chest as he came. Creamy seed filling his mates mouth in one seemingly endless orgasm. He shook with it, his grip hardening, nails lengthening and fangs extending. 

He collapsed back on Stiles’ bed, gasping for breath as his body slowly regained normal function. He blinked, pulling himself to his elbows to watch Stiles clean his cock and suck the last few strands of cum from the head. His panting had slowed and as much as he wanted to jump Stiles the subtle movements of the Sheriff unlocking the front door and walking into the kitchen below them greeted his ears. 

“You’re dad's home. I should head out.” Derek said, shifting on the full-sized bed. 

Stiles licked his lips. “I’ll come over after school.” 

He stood and moved back so Derek could pull on his pants and boots first, shrugging on his tank top and leather jacket before he turned and pulled Stiles to him and kissed him roughly, his tongue forcing its way into the younger man’s mouth and groaning when he could taste himself. He pulled away and left, slipping out the window and disappearing around the corner and towards his Camaro.


End file.
